Serenity
by Metamorcy
Summary: Requested by DevilChild13. Ichigo, captured by Aizen’s group, is placed into Ulquiorra’s care but will things change between them or will it all go down hill? Ulquiorra/Ichigo


**Title:** Serenity

**By**: Metamorcy

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra/Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue so why bother. There is an mentioning of a book and its contents so there will be a little bit of spoilers on that part, nothing else. I don't own the book either, belongs to whoever the writer is.

**Summary**: Ichigo, captured by Aizen's group, is placed into Ulquiorra's care but will things change between them or will it all go down hill?

**N/A**: Requested by DevilChild13

* * *

Ichigo sighed, staring outside the window that seemed nothing more than a cut out with bars in it. That little hole was his only light source in this dark room he was trapped in and he felt like a bird caged up, never to fly again in the free skies. Oh how he _wanted_ to get out.

From where he sat, he could see bits and pieces of the sky but it was always black, no stars, no nothing, just the large crescent moon that never seemed to wane in light or color. And the sand was an everlasting white that seemed to go on for miles and miles in the distance. Barren trees, colorless as well, were like little sticks, no leaves, just twigs that sat in that dessert. There was no wind, no breeze that would flow into the room through that tiny window but it was never too cold or too hot. The scenery had never changed even after being trapped in this room for a week. And the whiteness was starting to get boring and dull. The room was no different, it was the same as everyday, nothing would alter during that time and nothing ever did.

_Captured_…

That was the reason why he was here…

It had been an accident. He had been heading home with his guard down, deciding whether or not to help Orihime escape from the enemies' grasp but as he was reaching his house, an attack out of nowhere left his unconscious. Just one little slip up and he had landed into a jail that held down his spiritual energy. He didn't even know how it had happened, especially when he had woken up here in this place, completely clueless, missing everything on him except for his black robes. His zanpakuto was gone and he couldn't reach it with his mind. It was as if his connection with the sword was gone and he suddenly felt very lonely. Everything was silent to him…

Ichigo wandered around the room jadedly, hoping for something would show up. He couldn't tell time here as it was always dark outside. The moon made it easier to see the landscape through the barred window but that still didn't entertain him from this place, it never did. He would sleep, eat, and wait. That was it. That was all he could do to pass the time.

Sometimes, his enemy, Ulquiorra, would show up to give him food and water but never more. No one else came in to see him, not even Aizen, who he had though by now, would have at least said 'Hi'. There was no one else to talk to, nothing to hear, and it was getting to him.

Slowly, Ichigo, knowing it, had grown dependent on Ulquiorra's visits even though they were silent and no words were exchanged, at least he knew there was something to look forward to every few hours. It was the only thing that was actually keeping him sane here.

His eyes turned to the door as it opened with a swishing sound, revealing the espada with a trolley that had a plate of food on top of it. Ichigo didn't get up from his spot on the bed even as Ulquiorra placed the items on the table that was in the middle of the room. There were only three pieces of furniture in this place, the bed, a table, and a couch, all of them facing each other with the table in the dead center. The espada glanced firmly towards the orange-haired teen with both arms in his pockets. "Eat…"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I've been here long enough to listen."

"I see…" Ulquiorra remained where he was at and then turned away, heading towards the door. It opened silently but he heard a voice.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." Ichigo started, glancing at the stoic man, watching as he turned around. "If you could…can you get me a book to read?" His brown eyes stared calmly, waiting for an answer. But he didn't get one. All he got was silence. Ulquiorra left just as fast as he came, locking the door behind him to ensure no escape, leaving the teen alone once again.

Ichigo groaned, burying his face into the _white_ pillow and just decided to count the dots on the wall again.

* * *

The shinigami waited for the door to open another time and glanced up when it did. Ulquiorra came in, this time getting the dishes back when he noticed that the platters were half empty. He nodded in somewhat approval and turned to Ichigo.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, how's Ionue? Is she alright?" Ichigo edged, hoping to get an answer back this time.

"Yes, she's fine. I'm watching over her as well."

"I see, that's good. At least I don't have to worry about her life."

Ulquiorra couldn't help but catch that and raise an eyebrow in response. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're not the type of person that would lose control and needlessly kill someone for fun unless ordered to, right? If that's true, then I have nothing to worry about." Ichigo smirked, sitting up from his bed and folded his legs in indian-style. He rubbed the back of his head in boredom and didn't feel any or at all threatened by the other. Ulquiorra remained as he was, eyes unchanging and silent. He stepped closer to the bed, his footsteps silent. His robe would hit the back of his legs as he shifted around and stopped in front of Ichigo.

"Do you trust your enemies that much? I could kill you right here or Orihime behind your back without you knowing."

Ichigo glanced up, his vision hardening. "Then I'll fight back as much as possible even if I'm weaponless and powerless. It doesn't matter to me; I'll stop you either way."

"Interesting, I'd like to see you try." Ulquiorra went to leave the room when he suddenly paused as if remembering something. He reached into his white coat and took something out, tossing the item towards Ichigo. "Here." The thing slammed into the bed and bounced lightly from the springs. Ichigo leaned forward and pulled it up, curious at to what he had gotten.

"A book? You seriously got me one?" Ichigo flipped through the pages, he had seen a lot of books but this one wasn't on his list. "What is it about?"

"…Don't know."

"You got me a book and you don't even know what it is about!?" Ichigo blinked, staring at the thing as if it might be cursed. "Where's it from?"

"There's no need to tell you such information." Ulquiorra mumbled before walking out, leaving Ichigo alone with the item. The shinigami shrugged his shoulders and began reading. It's not as if he had anything better to do anyway.

* * *

Ulquiorra came in the next day but instead of getting a greeting, which he was used to, he got nothing. His eyes trailed to the sleeping man on the bed, eyes closed with the book at his side, opened to the halfway mark. He went further and watched the man's breathing go in and out, the chest following the pattern. Ichigo seemed so peaceful resting in enemies' territory, completely unaware about what was around him. Ulquiorra blinked and looked to where the fingers were caught inside the book, being used as a bookmark. He expressed nothing on his face at this scene and reached over, taking the book out of Ichigo's hands and lifted it up to his face. A grumble came from the orange-haired teen but he didn't wake up, instead he moved around, settling into a better position. Ulquiorra quickly glanced over the words and began reading the pages without any interest, and remained still and quiet the entire time while listening to Ichigo's breathing to make sure he wouldn't get caught in this position. Before long, he grew bored, the book was dull and everything that was happening wasn't even right. It was so confusing and mixed up that he was baffled and he didn't like that since it had never happened before. He looked at the front cover of this so called book and read the title.

'So much for a 'Best Seller'…' Ulquiorra thought before putting the book back down onto the bed with Ichigo, keeping the same place for him. He glanced around the room a little longer before heading out.

* * *

The next time Ichigo woke up, there was a new book on the table. A different one. He stared at it long and hard, thinking it was his imagination before slowly reaching out to let his fingers glide over the cover. He gasped. It was real and took the item, pulling it towards himself. The hardcover felt nice and his eyes quickly read the front before placing it down next to him to fall back asleep. He could read it later after getting a little more of shuteye.

* * *

"Is that one better?"

Ichigo looked up at the espada. "Yeah, a lot. The last one was just so…"

"Boring?" Ulquiorra finished for him, putting the plate of food on the table.

"Yeah but this one, at least, has some _real_ surprises in it and the characters are more realistic, though, I could do without the old language." Ichigo flipped the page, reading the next one, but he did glance up to acknowledge the other. He pushed back a few orange bangs and flopped onto his pillow, his eyes momentarily going to the green-haired man. "So, has anything interesting been going on?"

"No, nothing, it's been quiet."

Ichigo hummed to himself, closing his eyes.

Ulquiorra left soon after.

* * *

"So Ulquiorra…" A voice drawled out from behind the fourth espada. He stopped moving but didn't glance back, his hands kept neatly in his pockets. The other person came closer, chuckling amusingly. "How do you like looking after that worm? I'm amazed you haven't killed him yet."

"Nnoitra, I'm not like you." Ulquiorra started walking, his pace a little quicker than usual. His coat tails flapped at the movement but the taller man continued behind with that creepy grin.

"Well, if you don't want to take care of him, I could do it for you. It'd be so easy, just slice his throat and boom! Done!" Nnoitra laughed, using his hands to make the throat slitting movement. He had blood lust glowing in his eyes and licked his lips. "I bet he'd look all good covered in bright red."

Ulquiorra paused at this and decided to turn to the larky man. "Don't touch him. Aizen-sama wants to keep him alive." He gave a glare before moving on, strolling down the empty hallway. Nnoitra didn't give up though and followed along with his weapon right on his back. The green-haired man didn't like that. "Why are you following me?"

"Who knows? Why don't you slaughter that shinigami? It'll be one less person to worry about. He'll turn on us once he's free. He'll try and kill us once he gets out and then what? People get killed, us hollows especially. So why not? Aizen-sama will understand our worries. Don't you think?"

Ulquiorra didn't change his expression. "Don't bother changing my mind. I'm not going to disobey."

"Fine, fine, stubborn, aren't ya?" Nnoitra growled. "We'll see how long you can protect that boy, sooner or later you'll be missing something." He laughed as he left, disappearing somewhere mid-hallway to a different area. Ulquiorra watched carefully and narrowed his eyes slightly at the threat. He remained still a little longer before teleporting away.

* * *

"Man, this food is so horrible…" Ichigo muttered, pushing something that looked like chicken to the side of his plate. His fork scratched against the material and he sighed, not sure if he was really hungry or not. He felt his stomach grumble from hunger but also from eating this…this _stuff_. He sighed depressingly and finally shoved the food away, only picking out what he thought was edible. The fork clattered on the plate, creating a shuttering sound, but he knew he wasn't planning on picking it up anytime soon without force.

Ulquiorra, who had been watching the entire time, stepped forward. He glanced at the half-eaten food and then at the substitute-shinigami. "You should eat a little more."

Ichigo made a grunt. "I'll eat more when the food is actually good enough to eat. Who's the cook?"

"…I'm not sure."

The orange-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? That's not good." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Isn't that a little risky? I mean anyone could put something into it, right?"

"True, however, you need to eat a little more. You need to remain healthy." Ulquiorra edged, picking up the metal fork. Ichigo sighed and stood up, snatching the metal utensil from the pale hand and stabbed the piece of chicken he had refused to eat. He placed it in front of the green-eyed man and waved it threateningly.

"I'll eat it if you try it out first. Let's see how long you'll be able to survive with this." Ichigo chuckled and neared the fork at the other's lips. Ulquiorra glared at the offensive item and almost chucked it aside with a quick swat but held himself. His eyes glanced up to meet Ichigo's stern ones and finally after struggling inside spoke.

"We hollows have no need to eat such things."

The substitute shinigami tilted his head. "Well shinigamis can eat so one would think that hollows could eat normal food as well." Ichigo edged closer. "Come on, I doubt it would actually kill you…I think. I've eaten it and I'm still alive to tell the tale."

Slowly, Ulquiorra opened his mouth and engulfed the fork whole. His teeth bit down and pulled the piece off. He chewed carefully and Ichigo reached over to grab a napkin as he watched Ulquiorra's face very carefully. He saw a little winch and decided to hand the thing over.

"Here spit it out. Its obvious you don't like it either." Ichigo grinned, holding the napkin up to the other's face. Of course, the hollow refused to degrade himself by spitting it out just like he was refusing to swallow it too. "Come on, I won't tell anyone. And trust me, don't swallow it. The taste will remain in your mouth for a long time."

Ulquiorra seemed to take the advice and decided to spit it out, holding the napkin with ease. He tossed the thing to the tray and turned to Ichigo with his normal stoic expression.

"See? Told you." Ichigo chuckled. "And now you know how I feel each time."

"Yes…I think I will have a word with the cook." Ulquiorra slowly dragged the tray out of the room and nodded to Ichigo. The orange-haired man waved lightly, watching as the door to freedom closed on him.

* * *

"Strangely, this tastes a shit load better." Ichigo cheered as he chewed on the new food of the day. He was happy, no longer did he have to taste some kind of horrible crap. Ulquiorra seemed pleased with the fact that Ichigo was actually eating compared to the other times when it was only half gone. Ulquiorra watched with earnest then noticed something about himself. He paused as realization hit him. Why was he working so hard to make _sure_ that the food was good? Why was he going so far for an enemy? He was even starting to watch the teen eat. The espada glanced away for a moment before coming back.

"So who cooked it this time?" The orange-haired man asked.

Ulquiorra remained quiet and folded his arms, quietly resting. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and continued on. He almost missed the low mutter. "Me…"

Ichigo paused, staring at the hollow in disbelief. He almost dropped to fork. "You're not serious, are you?" He didn't get anything back but he was already putting two and two together. "You did, didn't you...Wow, you really are talented."

"Why do you say that?" This caught his attention.

"If you've tasted Orihime's cooking, you may never want to eat again." Ichigo mumbled with fear. "I'd rather face all of you and Aizen all at once then eat what she cooks."

"That's odd." The green-eyed espada thought out loud. "You'd rather get yourself killed than to eat her cooking? That seems a little childish."

"You haven't tried it yet so you really wouldn't understand. But once you do, you'll know."

"…"

* * *

Ulquiorra stepped into the room and noticed instantly that Ichigo Kurosaki was fast asleep on the bed again. He was all curled up into the provided blanket, head on the pillow with his orange hair scattered across the case. 'Looks like I won't be getting anything out of him today.' Ulquiorra stepped closer and sighed, reaching down to yank the covers up higher above the neck line as it had slipped. Ichigo muttered something illegible and wiggled slightly but remained fast asleep.

His eyes trailed over the thin yet muscular form and allowed his pale hands to touch the warm cheeks. Ulquiorra tilted his head and pushed a few of the orange bangs aside to reveal the full face and retracted back. A grunt came from the sleeping substitute shinigami and the espada jolted back, his hand going back to his side. He remained there for a few seconds before parting ways and just in time as Ichigo opened his eyes. The orange-haired teen blinked in confusion, glancing around before shrugging his shoulders and headed back to sleep with a smile.

* * *

"Do you ever read these books?" Ichigo asked one day when Ulquiorra came in. He flapped one of the mentioned items loosely in his hand as there was a collection slowly growing to the side. There were at least twenty books all stacks up in neat little piles.

"No…" Ulquiorra stepped in and settled down at the chair that was on the other side of the room. His stare was strong as usual but it didn't affect Ichigo any more.

"Really? Man, you don't know what you are missing." The orange-haired teen stood up, strolling to his stack. He kneeled down, shuffling through them before fishing one out and went to Ulquiorra, holding it out. "Here read this. You'll like it."

The espada took the book cautiously and stared at the title. It said 'And Then There Were None'. He examined the cover and then the back of it. "What is it about?"

"It's a mystery. A good one actually. Once you start reading it, you can't stop." Ichigo grinned, watching Ulquiorra continue to stare. He shook his head and went back to his bed, wanting to finish his new one.

The espada blinked before opening it to the first page.

* * *

"You've been coming in here more and more often. Usually it's to give me food but now you're here when you have nothing to do." Ichigo noticed, glancing to the espada that was sitting on the couch. "About half of the day you're in here. Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, its fine. I can justify that I'm still watching you." The man spoke gently. "Plus, its quiet here. Not as noisy as it is outside and I'm not likely to get interrupted here by the others."

"So you're lying to your boss?"

"No, not really. I'm supposed to be watching you anyway."

"Oh, I guess that might be true but I'm not saying that it's bad or anything but I'd rather not get you in trouble for going so far for a prisoner."

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself perfectly fine. "Ulquiorra folded his arms. "You really should stop caring about me though. I'm your enemy."

The teen hummed to himself for a few seconds and his face softened up. "But you don't _feel_ like one. For some odd reason, you're starting to feel like someone a person in my place can trust." Ichigo paused, staring at the ceiling, his book laying forgotten at his side.

"You're an idiot, trusting the person that can be ordered to kill you during the night isn't a smart thing."

"Yeah, yeah. It doesn't really matter anymore." Ichigo groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "So did you read the book I gave you?" He quickly changed the subject since he didn't want to go any further on the previous one and it was the only thing he could think of getting away.

"Yes, I finished it."

Ichigo jumped up. "Really? In six hours?!" He stared in disbelief and with wide eyes.

Ulquiorra nodded, finding the other's expression to be unusual and mentally smiled in success in getting it. He pulled the book out of his clothes and placed it on the table with a light tap. "Thank you. It was good."

The substitute shinigami went closer with a wide grin. "Can you believe it was the judge that was the murderer? I would have never thought of that." Ichigo chuckled.

Ulquiorra suddenly looked confused. "What do you mean? I thought he was dead."

The orange-haired teen blinked. "Are you serious? Wow! You didn't read the afterword." Ichigo picked the book up and flipped to the last few pages and handed it back to Ulquiorra. "Here, you _must_ read the ending."

Ulquiorra took it gratefully and began, interested to find out the truth on what really happened. He read quickly, his mind understanding the words and when he finished, he closed the book. His eyes closed for a second, deep in thought before opening them up to look at Ichigo. "I see…So it _was_ him."

"I would have never found out if I hadn't read that part. Amazing, right?" Ichigo grinned.

Ulquiorra let out a tiny smile, nearly shocking Ichigo to death.

"You're smiling?! You're actually smiling!"

"Is it really…" He tilted his head. "that unusual?"

"Yeah, it is…I've never seen you do it before so it's a surprise to me. For a long time, I thought you couldn't." Ichigo smiled. He was happy, he was sure that out of everyone he knew, he was the only one that knew what Ulquiorra looked like when he smiled. His chest fluttered at the thought. "You should do it more often. It looks nice on you."

The espada blinked, his face dropping. He had…never gotten a compliment like that before. Not even from Aizen-sama or anyone else, not even with the kindness that was behind those words. It seemed different and…nice. Ulquiorra glanced away and momentarily reached to that empty spot on his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He knew that there was nothing there but he couldn't help but think for a moment that he had heard a heartbeat. A faint one…but it was so…comforting. Ulquiorra looked at the substitute shinigami, who was now staring at him in confusion.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo blinked, stepping closer and noticed where the hand was located. "Does your chest hurt?"

"No, I was just thinking about something." Ulquiorra quickly answered and stood up, heading towards the door, needing to get out of this room to think. No, he _had_ to get out. His thoughts were all mixed up and this had never happened before. It scared him. What was going on? Why was he feeling like this? The espada leaned against the closed door breathing deeply. For once, he felt fear, the fear of whatever was happening to him. And he wasn't sure if he wanted this or not.

* * *

Ichigo watched as the door closed shut on his face. What had happened? Had he said something wrong to the espada? He didn't think so but he couldn't be too sure. He sat down on his bed and glanced down at the floor, moving his thumbs together. He wanted to know and he seemed so lost when he didn't. Why had Ulquiorra run out like that? He didn't think it was in the other to get so scared and it sparked Ichigo's curiosity. Had Ulquiorra run away because of him? The orange-haired teen shook his head. No, that couldn't be. It didn't seem possible. But Ichigo could only sigh, there was no other explanation for Ulquiorra's behavior.

* * *

"Do you like me?" Ichigo muttered one afternoon at the man who was sitting on the opposite side. His book was placed down on his lap and he was staring seriously at the espada. Ulquiorra glanced up, blinking, putting down his own book for a moment. He remained quiet and the silence soon became heavy, _too_ heavy. Ichigo sighed depressingly, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. "You know what, never mind."

"Why?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked, breaking the ice.

This caught Ichigo by surprise and snapped his head up. "Why what?"

"Why'd you ask me about that?"

Ichigo glanced up at the ceiling, he really didn't know himself. "I don't really know. I just wanted to. Is that a problem?"

"No, its fine."

"You sure? You look like you'd rather _not_ know."

The espada's expression didn't change much. "Who knows? But I'm…curious."

"Um…?" Ichigo tilted his head. "Quite honestly, I have no clue why I asked you that but I think I just wanted your opinion. I've been here for a long time already and out of all the espadas and people that live here, only you have come to visit me so I just thought that maybe you're fond of me or something."

Ulquiorra blinked at that strange reasoning but didn't reply.

The substitute shinigami waited silently before giving up and turning around but he paused when he heard a faint mutter.

"I do…"

Ichigo rotated back and gave a small smile in gratitude. "Thanks."

* * *

"Ulquiorra." A voice called out. "Ulquiorra."

The fourth espada snapped out of his daze and turned to the front of the room, to _Aizen_. They were sitting at the long table with everyone in their seats with cups of tea in front of each person. He blinked his eyes and glanced around, they were in a meeting…and he hadn't been paying attention.

Aizen, in all his mighty glory, leaned to the side with his head propped up. "Welcome back."

"Sorry, I must have zoned out." Ulquiorra quickly apologized, he had been so wrapped up on Ichigo he had completely forgotten about his lord.

"Just make sure it never happens again." Aizen stated dangerously even though it sounded so kind before getting back to the topic he had been speaking about. The others listened carefully while Ulquiorra hardly understood a word, he couldn't and _didn't_ want to listen. It was the very first time for him.

Aizen continued to eye him but said nothing else. He went on the subject and before long dismissed everyone in the room. Ulquiorra was one of the few that got up first and was about to leave when Aizen called out his name. He paused in response and turned to his leader before sighing mentally. Everyone else tossed him a glanced before leaving, vanishing down the hallway. The doors closed as Ulquiorra walked over to Aizen's spot who was still sitting in his seat. There was a smile on his face.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra spoke in his same monotone voice.

"I need to talk to you about your recent behavior. I've been noticing this quite often. You've been hanging around Ichigo Kurosaki far too often, almost visiting him four to five times a day, not including bringing in food and out. It's been getting more common to see you around him and you've been neglecting Orihime strangely." Aizen stated with Toren and Gin next to him. "Can you explain why?"

"No." It was a blurt reply.

But this answer didn't fit well with the brunet. "And why not?"

"I…do not know."

"Is that all?" Aizen eyed him but Ulquiorra had nothing else to say. For the first time, he had disobeyed his lord, he didn't want to tell him anything or about Ichigo's stay. He didn't know what caused him to do this but he didn't want to loose anything with that teen.

…not to this person.

"Yes."

The man sighed. "Fine, you can go." He waved his hand absently, disappointed that he couldn't get anything out of the espada.

Ulquiorra bowed and left, leaving out of the meeting room. He wanted to leave as fast as he could and as the doors closed on him from behind, he couldn't be any gladder. He was…safe…

The green-eyed Espada shook his head, where had that thought come from? He panicked slightly, just what was happening to him. Ulquiorra, though on the outside looked calm, his mind was raging uncontrollably. His eyes turned to the empty hallway that went to Ichigo's room and slowly turned his body towards it. This had never happened before. Never. Obedience was something he was good at, never breaking at anything. But now that has changed and what could have made him do that?

Ulquiorra began walking. He was interested. He _wanted_ to know _why_ this was happening. And _now_ of all times.

He pressed his lips together.

And opened the door to Ichigo's room.

* * *

Ichigo squirmed in his bed, he was only half-awake. Ulquiorra hadn't come by and for a while too. Someone else had been giving him food, some lady with large boobs and another man that looked like he was about to fall asleep at any given moment. He was bored since he no longer got any new books or entertainment and he couldn't help but wonder where his previous caretaker had gone to. The others didn't really want to talk to him except for Stark, the one with the lazy face. He seemed to speak quite a bit and _mention_ being offended that he was wasting perfectly good sleeping minutes for this. Ichigo sighed, leaning back into his bed. There was nothing to do. He had read all the books he had been given (though he still wondered where Ulquiorra had gotten them from) twice already even the boring ones and still nothing happened. He had lost track of the time and day long ago. Sure, he was curious about what was happening beyond these walls and about his friends and family. He wanted to know but he knew he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. At the moment, it was impossible. He was strong but he wasn't that stupid. He knew when he didn't have a fighting chance. Ichigo pulled the covers closer to his body so he could remain warm. It was starting to get cold outside for once and the blankets he had weren't enough to wrap him completely.

The door opened and Ichigo glanced over to the person, trying to figure out who it was this time. Instantly, he knew it wasn't Ulquiorra. This man was much taller and the wide grin on his face made Ichigo shiver in fright. He had seen Grimmjow but they never fought but this one, he knew he was going to have a problem with. The substitute shinigami jumped up from his spot and went into a defensive mode in fear. "W-Who? Who are you?"

The thin man chuckled evilly. His one eye stared in blood lust at the other. "Who am I? There's no need to tell a _dead_ shinigami my name."

Ichigo's eyes widened and took a step back after getting up. His eyes glanced around the room for escape and to the door, but it had closed on him. Ichigo growled. He was powerless at the moment, no weapon within reach and this room was limiting his powers. He was officially doomed in this manner. He growled again in response and glanced around for something to use, anything, even the books were looking appealing.

"Tch, I should have killed you a long time ago." Nnoitra grumbled, waving his large weapon wildly, swinging it around his head. Ichigo cursed his luck. For a long time, he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later but he never expected it _now_ after so many weeks and days had gone by, he wasn't sure about the exact amount. It had been so long since he's seen the sky, seen his friends and family, seen anything that connected him to his old life. He even wanted to head back to school and see Keigo of all people and that was saying a lot. His black clothes pressed against his skin even though they were large and baggy and a cold sweat ran down his spine.

"Ah well, now is better than never. The fighting eyes you once had are gone, a bit disappointing for a fight but no matter, your soul should be good enough for the kill." He stepped closer, towering Ichigo, who could only resign to his fate. No amount of struggling and fighting back was going to save him anytime soon. He knew that for a fact. And yet in his heart, he was hoping that someone would save, that someone could see that he was in trouble and come to his rescue. His mind could only produce the single name in his mind. '_Ulquiorra_…' Ichigo shut his eyes closed as he saw the blade getting nearer and screamed the name in his mind.

"Nnoitra!"

A sharp voice froze the two, especially the fifth espada. He growled in rage and turned to the doorway where another person was standing, looking quite calm despite the situation, both hands were in his pockets. The light from behind made his shadow stretch across the white room, shading Nnoirta. But in the person's eyes was rage, unbelievable rage. Ichigo's eyes lighted and then a small smile appeared. "Ulquiorra?"

"Tch…" Nnoitra grumbled at being interrupted and at the best moment too. He placed the bottom of his weapon on the ground, the chains rattling, and turned to the green-eyed espada. "What do you want? I thought Aizen-sama banned you from coming here?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the news. 'So that's why he didn't appear…'

"I understand that, however, I can not allow you to kill Kurosaki." Ulquiorra stated, walking forward towards the orange-haired teen. He stepped between the groups, facing the other espada. "Please leave."

Nnoitra growled loudly but left reluctantly. He gave Ulquiorra the evil eye and the door closed.

After a while, the teen moved, trying to get the fear out of his body. "Ulquiorra?" Ichigo stepped forward in shock. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to." The fourth espada turned around, sauntering strangely close to the other. "I've been thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Huh?!!"

Ichigo was in shock, just what was Ulquiorra talking about? And what did he _mean_ by that?

Ulquiorra came closer, a bit too close for Ichigo to understand and the other just watched. The two stared at each other for a few minutes and slowly but surely, Ichigo was beginning to feel slightly nervous. He squirmed at the look and gulped. Why was Ulquiorra this close? The espada rarely came _this_ close.

Finally, Ichigo understood. He blinked his eyes, examining the distance between them and smiled softly. His eyes went to the side before coming back and decided to finish what Ulquiorra couldn't. The orange-haired teen had a gentle expression and pressed forward, finishing off the connection. Their lips brushed together for a moment before linking fully, Ichigo closing his eyes at the finishing. Ulquiorra stood there in alarm for a moment before his body relaxed, slowly returning it, not hesitating in grabbing the other closer. His pale hands slid down Ichigo's waist, glopping the thighs tightly. Ichigo didn't make any resistance and stood there calmly, a little tense, but calmly and allowed the fourth espada to do whatever he wanted. Ulquiorra pulled back for a moment, he had felt electricity in that simple touch and licked his lips, savoring the taste of strawberries.

"I don't think that needs any explaining…" Ichigo nervously stepped back but he seemed so happy, his heart was in a flutter. His left hand was suddenly grabbed and he felt himself getting pulled forward. He blinked in confusion. "Huh? Ulquiorra? What are you doing?"

"We're leaving. I'm bringing you back home." The green-eyed espada stated calmly and Ichigo's eyes immediately widened in shock. Just what the hell was happening?!

"Huh? What?!"

Ulquiorra placed an item into Ichigo's hand, making the orange-haired teen glance down, it was Zangetsu, his sword. His fingers tightened on grip of the handle and lifted it up to his face. "Here, your weapon, I got it back for you. Orihime will be coming with us as well; I've already gotten her ready."

The substitute shinigami could only nod as he was no longer able to follow anything anymore. But a single word kept repeating in his head. "_Why_?"

The espada blinked. "Why? That's a stupid question. It's because I'm interested in you…and I also want to see where this will go." He held his hand out and stepped forward. A small flicker of a smile appeared on his lips and Ichigo stood captivated. "Don't you want to know too?"

Ichigo stared before returning the smile. He reached out to take the offered hand, intertwining them together. He blushed lightly at the contact but he was so happy. "Yeah, I do…"

With that, they left, never looking back, exiting out of the white room.

* * *

And…that all there is for this one-shot. The rest is up to your imagination!

Hope you've enjoyed it.

Please review! Was it good?


End file.
